Let Me Riddle You a Diddy
by Procrastinating Alchemist
Summary: Roy recieves wonderful news from Ed, but not soon after recieves something bad involving the young alchemist. Rated M for later chapters. Contains MPreg and yaoi...so if you don't like either, then please don't read it. Its just a waste for both of us. :
1. Chapter 1: Say WHHHAAAATT? D:

_**Hey everyone! Yeah...I know I should be working on my other two stories...but this popped into my head and once I started this, I just couldn't. Stop. Typing. O.e I SWEAR I will get the next chapters for the other two stories up ASAP...I'm just lazy. Hey, I'm not going to lie and say I'm swamped...wait...actually thats true too...' Grooming school is tough as balls. =_= BUUUTT it is fun and I am around doggies aaalll day! :D**_

_**Anyway, I'm rambling now and I apologize. XD ON WITH THE STORY! :D**_

_**Chapter: Say WHHHAAAATT? D:**_

_**Pairing: RoyxEd (DUH! :P)**_

_**Category: Hmm...hurt, angst, and MAYBE tragedy. :3**_

-"ROY!" Roy Mustang gave a startled jump as his door was flung open and a small blonde alchemist barreled over his desk and right into him, earning a small 'oof!' as they both fell backwards. "Rooooyyy!" Roy couldnt help but smile and he gripped Edward's small waist and pushed them both up so that they were in a sitting position. "Yes Ed?" Roy chuckled. "I'm pregnant!" If Roy was drinking water, he would have spit it everywhere. "W-what...h-how?" Roy stammered and Edward just rolled his eyes. "I am carrying our child Roy!" Roy blinked a few times before he smiled and stood up, picking up his small lover. "This is a miracle Ed! My child," Roy stopped and softly caressed Edward's stomach. "Is in here..." Roy smiled and gave Edward a chaste kiss. "You are truly amazing Edward Elric." Edward smiled. "No..._we_ are amazing Roy Mustang." They both stared at one another until a knock at the door caused them to jump and look at the door. "Oh, hello Edward!" Riza said, smiling softly. "I didn't know you were here." Edward smiled back gave her a nod. "Yeah, I had something to tell Roy." Hawkeye nodded, understanding that the boy did not wish to tell her what that something was. "I have something for you Edward, it's from the Fuhrer." Roy and Edward bothed tensed, but Edward took the file from Hawkeye's hand. "Thank you." Hawkeye saluted and left the room. Edward looked down at the file in his hands, afraid of what it's contents may contain. Roy came up behind the occupied blonde and slid his arms around the slender waist, resting his head on Edward's shoulder. "I'm afraid Roy...what if I have to go to war...or a dangerous mission?" Edward's flesh hand gently caressed his belly protectively. "I don't want to risk loosing the baby." Roy gave a sad smile and kissed Edward on the top of the head gently. "Don't worry...I will go with you wherever you go so I can protect you and our unborn child." Edward nodded and opened the file with a trembling hand.

_**Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist,**_

_**There is a commotion in the North and I need you to investigate what is going on and put a stop to it. I wish the best of luck and hope that you come home safely.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fuhrer King Bradely**_

Edward swallowed hard as his knuckles became white from clutching the now wrinkled file in his hands. Roy gently eased the folder from the boy's grasp and led Edward over to the couch, coaxing him to sit on his lap. "It's okay Edward." Edward continued to tremble in Roy's arms. "The l-last time I was there..." Edward trailed off and put his flesh hand onto his automail port. "I almost died...and I thought of how I would never get to see you, Alphonse, or anyone..." Roy swallowed hard...he remembered that well. He almost died himself when he got the phone call. "You and Alphonse...thats what kept me fighting and moving through that blizzard..." Roy smiled and gave Edward a squeeze before kissing his forehead. "That won't happen again. I'll be with you this time." Edward smiled and nodded. "Yeah...you will." Edward reached up and gave Roy a chaste kiss. "You better tell Hawkeye. I'll see you at home. I've got to start packing." Roy watched his small lover leave and then groaned. Hawkeye was going to shoot him for sure.

Edward sighed as he walked back to Roy's house. 'Why...why me? I feel like everytime something happy happens to me, I immediately get hit with something bad.' Edward looked at his automail arm and opened and closed his hand. 'Maybe it's because of the ultimate taboo that I dared to attempt...' Edward sighed again then smiled. 'But, this time Roy will be with me! Things won't be bad this time.' Edward walked the rest of the way home with a smile. "Hey chief! Why do you look so happy?" Edward was startled for a minute before he recognized the voice. "Oh, hey Havoc. I was just thinking..." Edward trailed off and Havoc smirked. "About Roy?" Edward began to blush madly. "Maybe." Edward shoved his hands in his pocket and continued to walk to the house. "Hey! Wait Ed!" Havoc smiled as he caught up to the humming teen. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Edward asked in annoyance. "Nah, I took a sick day." Edward glanced at Havoc and smirked. "Well, you look fine and I'm sure Hawkeye is going to love how you're playing hooky." Havoc paled. "You wouldn't!" Edward stopped and spun around. "Oh? Try me." Havoc swallowed hard. "You are an evil, evil man Edward Elric." Edward smiled and gave a chuckle. "You know it! Now I've got to get home. I need to pack for a mission up North." Havoc nodded in understanding, but he wore a grim expression. "Just...don't die. Okay Ed? Roy wouldn't be able to handle it if you almost died like last time..." Edward smiled and walked over to put a reasuring hand on Havoc's shoulder. "Don't worry...I have two things to fight for now." Edward said with a smile as he put his hand gently on his belly. Havoc got the gesture and smiled. "You're pregnant?" Edward smiled. "Yeah...see you later Havoc." Havoc watched, mouth agape, as Edward walked a few more houses down then disappeared into one. "Man...Roy Mustang is one hell of a lucky man. He better treat that boy right, or he will have hell to pay from everyone..." Havoc chuckled to himself and continued walking down the street.

Edward flipped on the lights as he stood by the door removing his shoes and jacket. He wasn't ready to pack quite yet and went into the kitchen to find something to snack on. He opened the fridge and shouted in joy when he saw a jar of pickles and some Miracle Whip. All smiles now, he took them both out and happily dipped his pickle in the Miracle Whip, moaning in pleasure. "Damn...this is so good...damn you weird cravings!" Edward shouted as he took another bite. After eating a few more pickles, Edward put the jar of pickles and the Miracle Whip back into the fridge and headed upstairs to start his packing.

Roy groaned as he slammed his head onto his desk. "Damn this paperwork...oh how I could easily incinerate you with a simple snap of my fingers!" Hawkeye cleared her throat, causing Roy to look up at her. "Sir? I suggest you finish that paperwork if you wish to accompany Edward on his misson." She said with the sweetest smile which made Roy shuddered. "I'm just kidding Hawkeye! See, I'm still signing the papers!" Roy laughed nervously as he began to quickly scribble down his name. Hawkeye smirked and continued doing her own work. Roy groaned again and looked at the clock. Only two more hours until he got to go home and see his beloved.

After Edward finished packing he decided to go downstairs and cook dinner. "Edward went to the pantry and frowned. There was nothing in there for him to cook. Seeing as he had no other choice, Edward decided that he was going to have to swing by the grocery store. He made a quick note for Roy just incase he beat him home. Grabbing his jacket, he quickly left the house, being sure to lock the door on his way.

Roy shouted with joy as he signed the last of the dreaded papers. "Yesss!" Hawkeye, Breda, Furey, and Falman gave a startled jump at the sudden yell. "Look! Look! LOOK! I finished it all! In your face you spawn of Satan!" Roy shouted like an idiot. Hawkeye sighed. "You can go home early then Roy. I'm sure Edward will be happy to see you." Roy smiled and grabbed his coat. "See you later!" Roy laughed as he sprinted home to his lover and unborn child.

Edward groaned. He hated going to the grocery store without knowing what he needed. "Well...I could make...no, no, no...that takes too long...OH! I know! I'll make spaghetti! It's one of Roy's favorites!"

Roy didn't care how tired he was. He just wanted to get home to his love. When he got to his house, he quickly opened the door and removed his coat and shoes. "Edward? I'm home! Ed?" Roy didn't like how eerily quiet everything was. "Edward?" Roy went into the kitchen and saw a note with Edward's messy writing on the front. He picked it up and quickly began to read it.

_**Roy,**_

_**I went to the grocery store to get a few things for dinner. I'll be back soon.**_

_**Ed 3**_

_**(P.S. Oh, and start your packing love. We leave to the North on the first train tomorrow morning.)**_

Roy groaned. He hated packing.

Edward double checked to make sure he had everything. "Okay, let's see...I have tomato juice, ground beef, noodles, a green pepper, seasoning for the meat...I think I'm good. Time to check out." There were few things that made Edward's day. They are, well, Roy of course, and when there are short lines or no lines at the grocery store. So Edward was twice as happy when he saw that there were hardly any lines at any of the check outs. He would be home in no time.

Roy yelled in frustration as he fought to get the damn suitcase closed. He hated packing. All the things he needed never fit in the damn suitcase! He doesn't know how Edward did it all those years. He eyed the suitcase angrily and continued to fight with it.

Edward gently closed the door behind him, being sure to twist the lock horizontally. Edward smiled when he saw Roy's shoes and coat messily thrown on the floor. Chuckling, he sat the groceries on the floor and put Roy's shoes neatly next to his own and hung his coat on the coat hanger. He then picked up the plastic bags and headed to the kitchen. "Roy! I'm home!" Edward shouted as he sat the groceries on top of the counter. He laughed as he heard stumbling upstairs followed by an annoyed grunt. Then he heard Roy noisily run down the stairs. Edward smiled and faced the kitchen opening, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed across his chest. Roy burst through the opening and grinned then ran forward and scooped Edward up, spinning him in a circle as he gave him a gentle kiss on he lips. Edward giggled and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. "I love you Edward." Roy smiled, looking into Edward's eyes lovingly. "I love you too Roy. Now put me down so I can cook." Roy chuckled and sat his blonde lover on the floor. "What are you making?" Edward grinned as he started to take everything out of the bags. "Spaghetti." Roy grinned like an idiot. "I love your spaghetti Ed!" Edward just chuckled and bent down to grab a pot out of the cabinent. "Oh..." Edward gave a sharp intake of breath as he put a gentle hand on his not-so-fat but not-so-flat either, stomach. Roy perked up and instantly became worried. "Ed?" Roy hurried to his blonde lover. "I'm okay...the baby just kicked. It doesn't really like me bending down. Everytime I do it kicks me. Little weirdo." Roy frowned. He wasn't so sure if he liked the baby kicking its mother like that. "Here, I'll grab it for you." Edward smiled and took the pot from him. "Thank you, oh and can you also hand me a frying pan too love?" Roy nodded. "Of course."

After dinner was done and gone, Edward and Roy decided to go to bed early because they have to get up early. Edward has been in the bathroom for a long time and Roy was starting to get worried. "Ed? You okay?" There was a flush and then the bathroom door opened. "Yeah, sorry...I didn't realize that when you're pregnant you pee like a damned race horse." Roy chuckled and pulled Edward close to him when he lied down. "I love you...so much Edward Elric." Edward snuggled closer to Roy. "I love you too Roy Mustang. Good night." Roy smiled and gave Edward a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Good night." Soon, they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: I Hate Trains

_**I know what you're saying...CHAPTER TWO ALREADY? D: Yes. Two chapters in ONE day. The Apocolypse is nearing. :3 LOL Yeah, as I said before I just can't seem to stop typing this story. The ideas just keep flowing to my brain! :'D ...Yeeeaahh...just enjoy the story! -.-**_

_**Chapter: I Hate Trains...**_

_**Pairing: RoyxEd**_

_**Category: Suspense, and hurt. **_

_**-**_Roy groaned in annoyance as the sun's first morning's rays seeped through the curtains. He rolled over and reached around for his small lover. When he did not find him he frowned and bolted upright. He looked around the small room and saw the bathroom light on. Stumbling out of the bed, he sleepily walked over to the door, rubbing his eyes. "Ed? You okay?" Roy yawned and softly pushed the door open. Edward was leaning on the toilet, his small body trembling with every heave. Roy crouched down next to him and held his blonde hair back. "T-Thanks...morning sickness sucks..." Edward sighed as he leaned against Roy and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "We should get going. Our train leaves in an hour. I'll go down and make us breakfast while you get ready." Edward pushed himself off of the floor, Roy helping him. Edward spun around and smiled at Roy. "Get ready love." Roy groaned as he watched Edward leave the room. He wanted to sleep longer with his small lover in his arms.

Edward rummaged through the cabinets and pantry, looking for something that would be edible for them to eat. "Yes! Score!" Edward shouted happily as he found some pancake mix. "At least we can have a good breakfast before we leave today." Edward said to himself as he began to cook.

Roy yawned again as he carried both his and Edward's suitcases downstairs. The smell of Edward's cooking was making his stomach growl. "It smells delicious love." Roy said as he walked into the kitchen and enveloped Edward from behind. Edward gave a small jump before chuckling. "Don't scare me like that! Get two plates down please, and two forks." Roy laughed as he grabbed the requested utensils. Edward flopped two pancakes on each plate then went over to the fridge and got out the butter and syrup. "Let's dig in so we can leave!" Eward shouted and Roy didn't argue with him.

Edward quickly took both plates and rinsed them then set them in the dishwasher. "Well, are you ready?" Edward asked as he wiped his hands off on a dish towel. "Yeah. We better hurry if we don't want to miss the train." Edward nodded in agreement and they bothed grabbed their suitcases and hurried out the front door.

"All aboard for thr North! ALL ABOOOAARD!" Edward and Roy were panting as they sprinted to the station. "Wait! We're coming!" Edward shouted as he grabbed Roy's hand and began to run faster. "Whoa!" Roy shouted as he fought to keep up so he wouldn't fall on his face. "Keep up old man! We're going to miss it!" Roy frowned and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Old man? Well I've never met such a s_mall_ man that can run so fast." Edward glared back at Roy and Roy just smirked. "Two can play the name-calling game love." Edward rolled his eyes and threw his suitcase into the kaboose then grabbed Roys and did the same. "Are you ready to jump?" Roy looked at Edward like he was a mad man. "Wha- ED!" Roy shouted as his small lover leaped gracefully into the back. He made it look so easy. "Jump Roy!" Edward shouted as he extended his hand for the man to grab. "Hurry!" Groaning, Roy squeezed his eyes shut and jumped. Edward grunted as he grabbed the man's hand and helped him climb aboard. They both fell backwards with an _"Oof!"_ as Roy lied there panting. Edward laughed. "You'll get used to it. Now let's go find somehwre to sit, unless of course you want to lie here in the kaboose the whole ride." Roy sat up. "I don't know how you always did this. You make it look so easy!" Edward just laughed and helped Roy up. "I've been doing this for six years Roy. You get better at it. Alphonse used to have to help me onto the trains." Edward laughed and grabbed his suitcase and started heading into the train. Roy did the same.

Roy sighed in relief when they finally were able to sit down. "Edward chuckled and plopped down next to Roy and leaned against him. "You don't ride trains much do you Roy?" Roy responeded with a groan followed by a shake of his head. Edward chuckled and then yawned. "It's a long ride. I'm going to take a nap. I'm pregnant and just ran ater a train. You should take one too love." Edward sighed as he nuzzled Roy's neck and soon drifted into a peaceful sleep. Roy smiled and pulled him closer, resting his head ontop of the blonde's. Before he knew it he fell asleep, inhaling his lover's sweet smell.

Edward was jerked awake and would have been flung to the seat across from him, but Roy stopped him. "You okay Ed?" Edward nodded and stood up to look out the window. "Why are we stopped at a bridge?" Roy got up to join his lover. "I honestly don't know." Roy looked around at all the scared passengers. "Please, everyone calm down. My subordinate and I will find out what is going on. Please just remain seated." Roy glanced at Edward who nodded and began to walk to the front of the train and Roy followed right behind him.

"Why would someone be hijacking a train headed to the North? It just doesn't make sense." Edward sighed, trying to make sense of something that was impossible to make any sense from. "I mean, there's nothing in the North. Nothing at all but frostbite and snow. A shit load of snow." Roy nodded silently in agreement. "Unless it is Drachma...but there is no way that Brigadier Armstrong would let even one of them slip by her...unless something has happened to Briggs." Edward looked at Roy. "We will have to check that out when we fix this train problem and hopefully get some answers." Roy nodded and followed his lover to the front of the train.

Edward swung the door the engine open and stood there with a frown. "Well, I was going to ask the engineers what was wrong, but I can clearly see whats wrong." Edward said as he glanced at the tied up engineers then at the bandits that were glaring at them. "I thought I told you to lock the damn door!" The bigger bandit yelled at the smaller one. "I did! I swear it!" Edward laughed. "Oh he did, but that wasn't going to stop me." Edward quickly transmuted his arm into it's signature blade. "Now, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. I'll let you decide." Roy eyed the two warily as he slipped on his gloves. "Sorry, but we're not ones to give up very easily." The bigger one yelled before he took out a gun from his pocket and began to shoot like a mad man, the smaller one doing the same. "Get down!" Roy shouted as he flung himself and his lover behind a counter. "You can't hide forever!" Roy quickly looked down at his lover who was eerily still and quiet. "Ed are you o-" Roy stopped short when he saw Edward holding his side, blood seeping through his fingers. "That bastard shot me...damn..." Edward whined as he lied his head against the counter. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Roy yelled as his hands trembled over his lovers wound. "Don't worry Roy...it went through and didn't hit the baby..." Edward was panting now and fighting against the blood loss. "We need to stop them...but dont use your gloves...one snap and this whole train is going to explode..." Roy nodded. "Just stay alive." He gave Edward a quick kiss on the head before he sprung up from behind the counter. "I was starting to wonder when you were going to stop playing hide-and-seek. Where's the short one? Did I shoot him dead?" Roy just glared as the man began to laugh. "I'm right here asshole." Roy spun around in shock and saw Edward clap his hands together then slammed them onto the floor and Roy watched in amazement as the floor turned into two giant hands and grabbed both of the hijackers. "Thanks for the distraction love..." Edward smiled weakly before he fell onto his side.

"Edward!" Roy shouted and ran over to his unconcious lover. "I'm sorry...i'm just tired..." Roy wiped the hair from Edward's face. "You've lost a lot of blood. Hang on." Roy went over to the engineers and quickly untied them. "Please, I need your first aid kit." They nodded and reached under a cabinet and pulled out a huge first aid kit and handed it to Roy. "Do you need help? We owe that young man." Roy shook his head. "Yes, I need one to help me bandage him and the other one to go and tell everyone that everything is under control and then get this train running again." They nodded and one hurried out into the passenger cars. Roy went over to Edward and rolled him onto his back. "Can you hear me Ed?" Edward's head lolled fro side to side, trying to locate Roy's voice. "Yeah...but my vision is becoming really fuzzy..." Roy frowned. "I know, just stay awake." Edward nodded weakly. "I will..." Roy spun around an glared at the bandit that began to laugh slowly and evily. "He's going to die. Shame. He was a pretty one. I would have loved to got the opportunity to fuck his tight little hole." The man began to laugh more but stopped when Roy's fist connected with his jaw. "You sick son-of-a bitch! Don't you _dare_ talk about him that way! I swear I will fucking kill you right now on the spot if you do not watch your tounge." Roy hissed as he spun on his heel and continued to tend to his wounded love.

Roy gently cut Edward's shirt off so he could properly bandage the wound to stop the bleeding. "Okay, can you hold him up while I wrap him? I need to make it as tight as possible." The engineer nodded and held up the small man, taking a notice that Roy was not wrapping around his stomach at all, but just around his waist once then under his arm. "Why are you not wrapping it around his stomach?" Roy never stopped working as he smiled. "He's pregnant. I don't want to wrap it tightly because I don't want to hurt the baby. How is that possible right?" Roy chuckled. "It's a miracle all in itself...and I could not be happier. That is why, he will live...for me and the child. Right Ed?" Edward gave a weak laugh and nodded. "Of course..." Roy smiled and lied Ed gently back down then thanked the engineer. "Thank you." The engineer smiled. "I should be thanking you. You and that young man saved our lives and everyone elses. It was the least I could do." Roy chuckled and stroked Edward's head lovingly. "We're almost there." Roy sighed in relief. He may have stopped the bleeding for now, but that wouldn't last too long. Roy scopped Edward up gently into his arms. "Can you please make sure that our suitcases reach Briggs?" The one engineer nodded. "Of course." Roy nodded and continued to head towards the exit.

Roy shuddered from the cold and felt Edward do the same, followed by a whimper. Roy frowned and held him closer. "Don't worry Ed, we'll be at Briggs soon." Edward replied with a choked whimper as he snuggled closer into Roy. Roy began to walk as fast as the snow would let him, praying that his small lover and child would be okay.

Edward hated the cold. Absolutely despised it. It made his ports hurt, and the gun wound in his side was not helping him. Surely this could not be good for the baby. Edward whimpered as a cold gust of wind whipped his face and wound. Edward lookedup at Roy with golden pain-filled eyes. Roy looked down at the small blonde and held him closer. "Don't worry...we'll be at Briggs soon." Edward didn't respond because he lost conciousness and went limp in Roy's arms, his head lolling against Roy's chest. "Ed? EDWARD!" Roy looked around in panic then back at his small lover. He wasn't breathing. Edward was dying.


	3. Chapter 3: Onwards!

_**I've decided that I am just going to do this story for me. If you read it and leave a review that'd be lovely, but I am not going to get all butt hurt if you guy's don't and threaten that the next chapter won't be up until I get one. I'll save that for my other stories. **_

_**So yeah, I hope some people DO read this, but I'm not going to push anyone to. :)**_

_**Well, enjoy! :D**_

_**Chapter:**_

_**Pairing: RoyxEd**_

_**Category: Drama and angst. (Yeah...I'm a depressing person. Deal with it.) Oh! MAYBE some humor...hey, I can be funny too! D:**_

-This could not be happening. Roy was panicking. His lover and child were dying right here in his arms. "I need to get somewhere dry and warmer." Roy looked around the landscape and found a small cave. He hurried into it, hoping that there was nothing residing in it at the moment. Once he was inside he gently lied his lover onto the floor and tilted his head back and pinched his nose and put his mouth onto his and blew air into it, then he began to pump on the blonde's chest. "C'mon! Breathe Ed! Breathe dammit!" Roy repeated this process two more times before Edward sucked in air like a gasping fish. "R-Roy?" Roy shouted with relief as he embraced his lover. "Don't you ever do that again Edward Elric! You scared the shit out of me!" Edward frowned. "I'm sorry...how much further until we get to Briggs?" Roy frowned and glanced at the cave entrance. A blizzard had started a few minutes ago. "We've been...delayed..." Edward frowned. "Roy?" Roy tore his gaze away from the blizzard and looked at his small lover. "Yes?" Edward pushed himself into a sitting position. "You are going to have to burn my wound close, or I will die from blood loss." Roy was horror stricken. "No! I won't hurt you!" Edward frowned. "Roy, it's either that or I die..." Roy looked at the floor, his fists clenched. "Fine..." Edward smiled and lied back down, then grabbed Roy's arms with his hand and smiled up at him. "I love you Roy and I trust you..." Roy smiled back and gave Edward a quick kiss on his forehead. "I will try to make it hurt as little as possible." Edward nodded and closed his eyes. "I know you will." Roy slipped on his gloves and gently moved Edward's ripped shirt out of the way. He gave a wary look at Edward then swallowed hard and pressed his hands to the burning wound.

Edward's screams were deafening and it made Roy sob, knowing he was the one causing his lover's pain. Roy quickly killed the fire once the bleeding was stopped and gathered a panting Edward into his arms, sobbing. "I'm sorry Ed! I'm so sorry!" Edward gave a weak chuckle and gently rested his hand on the back of Roy's head. "Sshh...i-its okay...it h-had to be...done...t-thank you..." Roy sobbed harder and gave Edward a soft squeeze. Roy lied Edward gently back onto the floor and wiped his eyes. "I love you Ed." Edward smiled. "I love you too Roy..." Roy looked outside again and frowned. "We might be stuck here tonight. I'm going to make a fire." Roy stood up and went a little further into the cave, looking for something to burn. He found a couple pieces of huge branches from a dead tree. He walked back to Edward and placed the branches on the floor and snapped his fingers. "Thank God its not raining in here..." Edward gave a small chuckle. Roy glared at him but couldnt help but smile. "Very funny Edward. Rest. You need it." Edward didn't argue and closed his eyes, drifting into a much needed sleep.

The howling wind woke Edward up and he slowly pushed himself up, grtitting his teeth against his protesting side. "You shouldn't sit up Ed." Edward gave a startled jump. "I'm fine Roy. We need to get going though. We can't stay here." Roy frowned and looked at the cave entrance. The blizzard wasn't too bad right now. If they left now, they should make it to Briggs. "Fine, but- Hey! What are you doing?" Roy yelled as Edward stood up. "I'm getting ready to walk...? I can't have you carrying me everywhere. You need your strength too." Edward stumbled slightly and Roy was at his side in the blink of an eye. "Fine. If I can't carry you then I am at least going to help you. I will not let you stumble through the snow while I am here." Edward chuckled and gave Roy a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you love...I'm glad you're here..." Roy couldn't help but smile and they bothed walked out of the cave, hand-in-hand.

Edward didn't realize how cold it was. He gave a pained hiss as the wind bit at his automail ports and wound. "Maybe we should wait longer Edward." Edward shook his head. "No...this is the North...blizzards never stop here. C'mon...let's go." Roy followed Edward unsurely, not liking the fact that his small lover was in pain. Briggs shouldn't be that much farther.

The blizzard was getting heavier now and Roy found himself basically dragging his small lover and it was taking all the strength he had to keep from both of them falling face first into the snow. Roy nearly giggled like an idiot when he saw the outline of the great Fort Briggs. "Look Ed! There it is!" Edward weakly lifted his head up and smirked. "About damn...time..." Edward said hoarsly before passing out and going limp. "Ed!" Roy shouted as he grabbed the small blonde, lifting him up bridle-style and walking as fast as the four foot snow would let him.

"Please! Help me! My suboordinate is dying! He needs medical assistance!" The guard standing atop the giant wall peered down. "Who are you? Are you another Drachman?" Roy frowned. "Another Drachman...what? No! I am Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist! Now open this damn door and help my dying suboordinate!" The man frowned. "How do I know you're telling the-" He stopped short. "He is fine. Let him in." The guard nodded abruptly. "Y-yes m'am!" Roy smiled at the woman and stepped back as the giant doors swung open and a medical team rushed out, taking Edward from Roy's arms. "What brings you here Colonel Mustang?" Roy smiled when he saw Brigadier Armstrong. "Well, you know, I'm always attracted to a pretty lady." Armstrong frowned and spun around to walk away. "Wait, I'm just kidding! You know that!" Roy laughed nervously as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm here with Fullmetal. The Fuhrer sent him out here because of a "disturbance". Would you know anything about this?" Roy asked as he eyed Armstrong. She in return glared at him. "Are you accusing me of something Colonel?" Roy glared back. "I said no such thing Brigadier." Armstrong tsked and looked away. "Drachma soldiers have found a loop-hole in our wall somewhere. We have yet to discover where this is." Roy folded his arms. "I thought so. Our train on our way here was hi-jacked by two Drachmans." Armstrong's eyes widened. "Dammit! They're going after civillians already? This needs to end." Roy nodded. "I agree, after what they did to Fullmetal...I wanted to kill those men for harming him." Armstrong watched Roy's reactions towards the small blonde with intrest. "You care for him. More than a commander cares for his suboordinate. Don't you dare try to lie to me Mustang!" Roy fumbled for words then sighed in defeat. "You always could see things like that." Roy sighed again then looked at the door where they had carried his small lover into. "He is my lover...and he is carrying my child." Roy laughed then looked at Armstrong. "I would say I'm suprised, but then I would be lying. When I first saw you two together I could tell that you two were going to get together. I will say that I am a little curious as to how he is pregnant." Roy just chuckled and shook his head. "That is a mystery to Edward and myself also. It is truly just a miracle."

They stood there in silence until one of the medics came out. "Your suboordinate is fine. Are you the one that seared his wound closed?" Roy nodded. "It is a very good thing that you did. He would have surely died if you did otherwise. He is a very strong young man and he will be fine after a day or two of rest. You may go in and see him if you would like to." Roy nodded and excused himself and walked quickly into the room.

Edward turned his head towards the door when it opened again and smiled. "Hey..." Roy smiled and gave Edward a gentle kiss. "How are you feeling?" Roy asked as he wiped Edward's bangs from his face. "I've felt better. I'm just tired and hungry." Roy nodded. "Rest for now and when you wake up I'll get you some food." Edward nodded and closed his eyes. Roy smiled and gave Edward a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room and being sure to close the door quietly behind him.

"So how is he?" Armstrong asked. "He is tired, but I think he will be fine. He's a strong one." Armstrong nodded. "Would you like to see where you will be staying?" Roy smiled. "It's really nice of you to offer, but if you don't mind, would it be okay for me to stay with my suboordinate?" Armstrong nodded in understandment. "Of course. We'll have another bed put in there with some more blankets and pillows." Roy smiled and bowed tiredly. "Thank you. I assume we will discuss this "other" issue tomorrow?" Armstrong nodded. "Yes. Good night Colonel." Roy and Armstrong nodded to each other and went their opposite way for the night.

Roy yawned as he watched them put a bed next to Edward's with some nice fluffy pillows and warm looking blankets. He didn't realize how tired he was. After he said his thank you's to the two men that brought them in, he took another blanket and threw it over Edward then crawled into the bed and burrowed himself under the covers and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Edward yawned as he woke up and slowly sat up, wincing when he felt a small pain in his side. He decided to ignore it and sat up anyway, looking around the room. He smiled when he saw Roy still sleeping peacefully in a bed next to him. Edward chuckled. Roy looked like an innocent little child when he is all burrowed under a mountain of blakets. Edward reached over to poke Roy, his wound giving a pained protest, but he ignored it and continued to poke him. "Roy...Rooooyyy..." Roy groaned and stirred, then opened his eyes with a frown. "Well, good morning sleepy-head." Edward chuckled as Roy sat up and gave Edward a dazed look before yawning. "How do you feel today love...?" Roy said as he rubbed his eyes and smoothed back his hair. "I feel fine today love. Did you find anything out about Drachma?" Roy nodded and sat at the edge of the bed. "Yes. There is a loop-hole in their wall somewhere. They have yet to locate it." Edward nodded and stared intently at the floor in thought. "There could be more than one. Think about it. This wall is huge and goes on forever. For all we know there could be twenty or more." Roy nodded in agreement. "We should go and talk to Armstrong about this." Edward nodded in agreement and swung off the side of the bed, ignoring his protesting side. Edward put his feet on the ground and pushed himself into a standing position, but a sharp pain caused him to give a scream then keel over. "Ed!" Roy shouted as he hurried over to his lover. Roy crouched next to him and was about to pick him up, but Edward shooed his hands away. "I'm okay...I can do this. I think I just stood up too fast." With Roy's help, Edward succeeded in standing up and they walked slowly towards Armstrong's office.

Edward was panting by the time they reached the door and Roy furrowed his eyebrows together in worry. "Maybe you should have rested more..." Edward chuckled. "I'll be fine Roy...i needed to get up anyway. I'll be fine. Don't worry, okay?" Roy frowned. How could he not? Edward was carrying his child. Edward lifted his hand up and gave a string knock. "Come in." Armstrong's voice boomed. Roy opened the door and held it open for Edward. "I see you're up and walking around Fullmetal. That is good. How do you feel today?" Armstrong said as she rested her chin on her folded hands. "I feel a lot better than yesterday. A little sore, but not anything I can't handle." Armstrong nodded and Roy looked at Edward unsurly. "Okay so first order of business. I have decided that if you want I will send five men with you to search for the loop-holes and hopefully fix them. Is that all right with you?" Roy went to object but Edward stopped him. "That sounds fine with me. When do we leave?" Armstrong smirked. "I thought you'd like that idea Fullmetal. You can leave as soon as you switch your automail for the ones that we use here. We don't want you dying from frostbite." Edward nodded and stood up, Roy following the blonde's actions. "We will be leaving shortly then." Armstrong nodded and Edward and Roy left her office.

Once they were a good distance away from Armstrong's office, Roy grabbed Edward by his upper arm, causing the blonde turn and galre at him. "Let go of me Roy." Edward said as he tried to pull his arm free. "No. Why in the hell did you agree to go today! We both know you're too weak to go back out into that frozen wasteland! Think about our child Ed!" Edward frowned and finally managed to yank his arm from Roy's grasp. "I am thinking about it! I never even wanted to come here Roy!" Tears were streaming down the blonde's face and he wiped them away furiously. "I just want to finish this so I can go home..." Edward whispered the last part as he gently placed his hand on his belly. Roy smiled and embraced the blonde, giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head. "I know...so do I love, so do I..." Edward sniffled. "Damn these unwanted hormones! Now let's go and get my automail delt with." Roy nodded and followed close behind Edward.

"Ready? On three...one, two...three!" Edward gritted his teeth and gripped the side of the chair until his knuckles were white. "Dammit! I hate that part!" Edward whined as he got up and tested his new arm and leg. "Feels good. Thank you. Now, let's get going Roy." Roy nodded and followed behind Edward to the front gate where the five men that were to go with them were waiting with heavily armed weapons. "Is all of this really necessary?" Edward asked as he eyed the bazooka one of the men was holding. '"We can never be too sure what is going to happen. We prepare for anything. Where are you weapons?" Edward and Roy smiled. "We're alchemists, we don't need guns." The men nodded and Roy and Edward took to the front of the group and started to lead the men down the right side of the wall.

"I haven't seen anything yet and we've been walking for two hours already!" One of the men whined. "Shh! Look!" Edward whispered as he pointed to what looked like a small camp fire. They all crouched behind some boulders and watched as five men shuffled around the camp "So...what's the plan?" Roy whispered as he kept his eyes on the men. "I don't know...I'm thinking still.. Okay so there is seven of us and five of them. We're going to split up and one group is going to sneak up on them from behind and the other will ambush from the front. Sound like a plan?" Edward asked as he looked at all the men and they just nodded. "Okay, Roy you take three men and go from the back. Me and the rest of the men will go in from the front. Okay?" The men nodded and Roy wanted to argue but Edward just smiled and shook his head. "That's the plan Roy." Roy frowned, but didn't argue. "Now take your men and go." Roy gave a curt nod and he took his men and soon vanished. "Are you ready soldiers?" Edward asked with a smile then gave a cry and leaped out from behind the boulder, the rest of his crew following after him.


End file.
